Diferentes
by laakatoo
Summary: Para él ella era la chica-perro. Para ella el era un engreído. ¿Como se transformara esto en amor?
1. Chapter 2

Diferentes: Itachi x Hana

Capitulo I: "Clanes x Alianzas x Misión"

Las alianzas entre clanes siempre han sido importantes y necesarias en la aldea de Konoha. Inuzuka Hana e Uchiha Itachi lo tenían m s que claro, pero nunca creyeron que ellos tendrían que ser parte de ella. Pero, a pesar de la relación nula por parte de ambos, debían aceptar ya que para ambos clanes era necesaria la alianza. Por los siguientes motivos.

El Clan Inuzuka estaba prácticamente extinto, era necesaria una alianza con otro clan. Este clan era uno de los mejores clanes de rastreo de la aldea, y Konoha no se iba dar el lujo de perderlo, además era el quinto clan mas fuerte de toda la aldea.

El Clan Uchiha estaba completamente apartado a los otros clanes de la aldea. Su poder se basaba centralmente en sus ojos, y para ellos ya era normal sufrir de ceguera pasado los 35 a os. Este clan necesitaba desarrollar mas habilidades.

Para ambos clanes era necesaria la alianza. Pero como una costumbre en Konoha, para sellarla era necesario un matrimonio entre los miembros m s importantes del clan. Y los elegidos fueron Inuzuka Hana e Itachi Uchiha, debido a su coincidencia de edad. Ellos se enteraron en el momento que el Tercer Hokage los mando a llamar para comunicarles de la alianza...

... Esto es de vital importancia para la aldea de Konoha, y ustedes deberían de saberlo -. les comunicó con un tono bastante serio -. Tómenlo como una misión de rango S, ya que gracias a ustedes dos se sellara aquel importante acontecimiento. Piénsenlo, el d a de mañana serán recordados por esto.

pero Lord Hokage yo apenas conozco de vista al Uchiha Itachi -. Comento Hana

No eran ustedes compañeros de clase en la academia? -. Interfirió el Hokage

Nunca conversamos, creo que nunca nos agradamos -. Esta ves fue el pelinegro quien habló

si es por eso... -. dijo el Hokage con cara de preocupación-. ... Creo que tengo la solución -. Esta vez miro a ambos chicos -. ... Pero tendrán que cooperar

esta bien -. Respondieron ambos chicos al unísono

Este "problema" podremos arreglarlo con una misión. Necesito que dejen esto en la aldea del té -. Se al un pergamino -. Son 2 d as de viaje de ida y 2 de vuelta. Quédense 6 d as en la aldea. Y lo m s importante aprendan a convivir. Mañana partirán a las 5 AM. Los esperar en la entrada de la aldea.

Dicho esto los ninjas se retiraron y empezaron a alistar sus mochilas para la alianza.


	2. un plan x un beso

Capitulo II: "un plan x un beso"

5 AM en punto, ambos ninjas preparados para salir sin preocupaciones.

Cuando llegó el hokage pidió hablar con los Haimaru Sankyodai (perros de Hana).

** Conversación de los Haimaru Sankyodai con el tercer Hokage: **

Bien amigos, su misión es juntar a esos 2 como sea, pero ninguno de ellos se tiene que enterar de lo que les estoy diciendo. Por supuesto que ustedes tres tendran su recompensa -. Dijo es hokage-. De acuerdo.

Hana e Itachi iban tranquilamente caminando sin mirarse ni hablarse. Itachi llevaba el pergamino en su mochila, y verificaba si es que alguien se les acercaba. Hana llevaba algo de comida para los 5 (contando los Haimaru Sankyodai), ella estaba pendiente de sus perros.

De repente uno de los Haimaru Sankyodai empezó a gruñir.

¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó extrañado Itachi

Olfateo al enemigo-. Respondió Hana

Imposible, no hay nadie hasta por lo menos 10 Km. de distancia-. Afirmo Itachi

Al decir esto el perro de Hana se lanzó hacia Itachi dejando a este de espaldas al suelo. Hana se dispuso a sacar al perro de encima de Itachi. Pero este inteligente animalito hizo su jugada antes que Hana como resultado Hana sobre Itachi a centímetros de distancia. Pero, no satisfecho de su acción se coloco sobre Hana haciéndole bajar la cabeza y juntar sus labios con los del Uchiha.

Por más que intentasen separarse los perros no los dejaban, luego de unos segundos los otros dos perros se pararon sobre Hana, obligando a los jóvenes ninjas a profundizar el beso.

Los ninjas estaban muy sorprendidos, era el primer beso de ambos. Y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco empezaron a disfrutar el beso… y también, sin darse cuenta, los perros comenzaron a quitarse de encima de Hana.

El beso fue mágico, algo tenían aquellos labios que hacían a los jóvenes no querer despegarse de aquel contacto. Pero lamentablemente, tenían que hacerlo. Y cuando lo hicieron ambos ninjas avergonzados continuaron su camino.


	3. Itachi x Hana x ¡¿ME GUSTAS!

Capitulo III: "Itachi x Hana x ¿Me gustas?"

A pocos Km. del "incidente" decidieron armar el campamento. Se dividieron las tareas. Itachi armaba la carpa, mientras Hana buscaba algo de leña y los Haimaru Sankyodai vigilaban.

Después de la "cena" dejaron los perros afuera mientras ellos se disponían a dormir. Pero ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño. Itachi, quien se dio cuenta de eso decidió iniciar una conversación.

Inuzuka dis… -. Suspiró-. Discúlpame por lo de esta tarde, si hubiera ocupado toda mi fuerza hubiera podido sacar a tus perros de encima

No tienen que porque disculparte Uchiha, después de todo son mis perros-. Dijo seria Hana-. Gomen

No te disculpes, después de todo yo me aproveche… soy un pervertido-. Esto último lo dijo en voz baja, pero aún así la Inuzuka logró escucharlo

No lo eres… además… creo que me gustó-. Respondió la Inuzuka con el mismo tono de voz que el Uchiha.

Itachi quedo helado, se la abrieron mucho los ojos. Miró a Hana quien estaba sonrojada, y le pareció algo… linda.

Mente Itachi

¡LINDA… LINDA!. Por Kami Itachi, ¡es la chica-perro INUZUKA HANA!. ¿Cómo puede parecerte linda?, a no ser que te guste. Un momento… no me puede gustar. CHICA-PERRO, CHICA-PERRO, CHICA-PERRO… pero que rayos, digamos que se ve bien.

Mente Hana

No puedo creer que me haya gustado el besó… pero, lo que no me lo creo es que ¡SE LO HAYA DICHO!... que diablos me pasa, ¿no será qué me gusta?... no ¡NO PUEDE SER!... el engreído Uchiha, lo admito es algo lindo. Pero es muy molesto…. Es la academia solía molestarme con lo de "chica-perro", era un pesado. ¡¿ERA?!... ¿en realidad lo es aún?... ¡aún así es un idiota!... si eso es lo que es…pero…. ¿me gusta?

¡NO PUEDE SER ME GUSTA UN IDIOTA!

Y así los dos continuaron mirándose en silencio.


	4. TormentaxPrueba de FuegoxTruenosxMiedo

Capitulo IV: "tormenta x prueba de fuego x truenos x miedo"

El incomodo silencio comenzaba a perturbar a los jóvenes. Luchaban por comprender en como empezó aquel sentimiento hacía el otro. Pero, un aullido del exterior los saco de sus pensamientos.

Hana salió rápidamente de a carpa (tienda) para ver lo que sucedía. Encontró a sus perros mojados, ya que, mientras hablaba con Itachi había comenzado una tormenta. Y ellos no se habían dado cuenta.

Entró a la carpa (tienda) e hizo a sus perros pasar.

¿Qué te pasó?-. Preguntó Itachi mientras le pasaba algo para que se secara. Y ponía unas toallas sobre el lomo de los canes.

Afuera hay una tormenta-. No pudo seguir hablando debido a un estornudo-. No creo que se detenga.

Hana, debes cambiarte o te enfermaras-. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, parecía preocupado-. Yo me volteare.

No necesito que te voltees-. Dijo de repente la chica. La cara de Itachi cambio rápidamente de preocupado a sorprendido y algo sonrojado-. Después de todo soy tu futura esposa ¿no?-. El chico asistió con la cabeza-. Además vi como me mirabas hace rato.

Cada palabra sorprendía más a Itachi. Pero el sabia que eso no era correcto… al menos por ahora.

No lo haré-. Dijo el Uchiha volteándose-. Aunque lo desee eso no esta bien.

Haz lo que quieras-. Respondió la Inuzuka.

La chica comenzó a cambiarse. Su futura relación dependía si es que Itachi se volteaba. Ella no quería estar casada con un pervertido. Así que le pareció el momento perfecto para hacerle una "prueba de fuego", y así poder catalogarlo como esposo… o tal vez no.

Lo único que deseaba era poder darse vuelta de una puta vez. Estaba deseoso de Hana y lo sabía, pero también sabía que no era correcto verla, por lo menos no hasta que estuviesen casados. Lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que si Hana no termina rápido de cambiarse no iba a resistir y se iba a dar vuelta.

Puedes voltearte-. Finalmente dijo Hana.

Ya era hora-. Respondió él.

Bueno la verdad es que por tu reacción a lo que te dije antes, y porque no te volteaste creo que haz pasado la prueba-. Itachi nunca había visto a Hana tan seria en su vida.

¿La prueba?-. Se debatía mentalmente el joven.

Así es-. Respondió la joven-. Te dije eso para ver tu reacción, y al respetarme tanto a mí como a mi cuerpo (al no verlo) haz pasado la prueba de fuego para convertirte en mi esposo.

Entonces, ¿estoy capacitado?-. Preguntó el Uchiha.

¿Es qué acaso eres sordo?-. Dijo la Inuzuka al miso tiempo que asistía con la cabeza.

De repente se escuchó un trueno. Hana quien temía a ellos, por auto reflejo abrazó lo más cercano que había (léase como Itachi). La cara de Itachi se volvió completamente roja.

¿Le temes a los truenos?-. Dijo muy sonrojado.

Sí-. El joven comenzó a reír-. ¿De qué te Ries? No tiene nada de malo temerle a algo.

Nada, es solo que una gran Ninja como tú que has hecho un montón de misiones rango S le tema a la naturaleza… sobre todo cuando su clan tiene que convivir con ella-. La chica tenía una cara seria, se podría decir que estaba enojada-. … y yo que creía que eras valiente -. Continúo el muchacho.

Seguro tú también le temes a algo… y a que es mucho más ridículo ¡DOBE!-. Contesto Hana aguantándose la risa al imaginarse a Itachi asustado.

Teme-. Contesto el muchacho.

De pronto se dieron cuneta que aún seguían abrazados. Hana se dio cuenta de que Itachi le había correspondido el abrazo.

Itachi al darse cuenta de la embarazosa situación soltó a Hana rápidamente, se dio vuelta y dijo-. Buenas noches-. Se dispuso a abrir su saco y a acostarse. Acto seguido, Hana hizo lo mismo.

El silencio en la tienda se hizo presente. Pocos minutos después que los ninjas se habían acostado, el horrible sonido de un trueno volvió a invadir sus oídos.

El peliazul se percato que Hana estaba tiritando en su saco, Itachi sin saber porque la abrazó por detrás, le besó la nuca y suavemente le susurro al oído "tranquila, no estas sola, me tienes a mi".

No supo porque lo hizo, pero Hana en ese preciso instante dejo de tiritar, ambos comenzaron a sentirse cómodos. Esa, sin duda fue la mejor noche que habían vivido hasta el momento.


	5. Sonrisa x Habitación x Misión Larga

Capitulo V: "sonrisa x habitación x misión larga"

La mañana llegó, una linda mañana. Itachi y Hana se encontraban abrazados dentro de la carpa. Ninguno de ellos quería abrir los ojos, ya que temían que fuese un lindo sueño, del cual ninguno de ellos quería despertar.

Hana abrió lentamente los ojos, se levanto lo mas suavemente posible para no despertar a Itachi. Misión fallida, ya que este comenzó a levantarse cuando ella salio de la tienda de acampar.

El camino continuo, sin querer Itachi no podía parar de pensar en aquella mágica noche que había pasado, no podía sacarse de la mente a Hana. Y, aunque le costara reconocerlo, aquella chica, la joven Inuzuka alias chica-perro lo había domado.

No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de aquel bello sentimiento que había comenzado a nacer en él. No puedo evitar soltar una estúpida risita. Por su parte Hana estaba muy confundida, era extraño, hace años que no lo veía sonreír. Nunca había escuchado reír a Itachi.

Te vez bien cuando sonríes-. Aquel comentario no solo sorprendió mucho al muchacho. Sino que además lo hizo sonreír aún más y que un notable color carmesí apareciese en sus pálidas mejillas.

El resto del viaje les pareció demasiado corto, charlaban y se reían constantemente. Pero llegaron a la aldea del té, lo primero era la misión, que por supuesto para nuestros hábiles ninjas fue pan comido.

Luego de entregar el pergamino se dirigieron al hotel, en el cual el tercer Hokage había reservado las habitaciones.

Buenas tardes, ¡Puedo ayudarles en algo?-. Preguntó la recepcionista del hotel.

Si, soy Uchiha Itachi y ella es la señorita Inuzuka Hana, tenemos reservación-. Respondió Itachi.

Habitación 62, piso 3, 4 puerta a la derecha-. Respondió la recepcionista.

OK

No les costo nada encontrar la habitación, el hotel era muy lujoso, debido a que era un hotel 5 estrellas.

La habitación consistía en una cama de dos plazas con un velador a cada lado, un pequeño sillón que tenía en frente un plasma y un baño…

… esperen una cama de dos plazas. No podían creerlo, ¡ambos tendrían que dormir juntos!... esto iba a ser una tortura, ¿Cómo retenerse si tu enamorado o enamorada esta durmiendo al lado tuyo?. Difícil pregunta, esperemos que nuestros protagonistas la respondan en el siguiente capitulo. Pero algo esta claro, para ellos, esta iba a ser una misión larga.


	6. Itachi

Bueno este capitulo cuenta los pènsamientos de Itachi hacía Hana. En esta historia Itachi es algo poco serio y un poco romantico...

nekos dream: gracias por tus consejos enserio estoy tratando de desarrollar algo más la historia. Espero que la sigas leyendo

Clawing Heart: tenías razón era el programa :P gracias por tu comentario. Aqui esta la continuación... espero que la difruten.

Dejen reviews...

... laa_katoo

* * *

Capitulo VI: "Itachi"

Narra Itachi

Esta fue la noche más incomoda de mi vida estaba excitado, tengo que reconocerlo. Tenía a la chica más linda de toda Konoha, quizás de todo el mundo durmiendo a mi lado y no podía acercarme, abrazarla, tocarla, hacerla mía. Más bien no me atrevía. No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en que podía incomodarla.

Hana comenzó a moverse lentamente, no tuve más remedio que hacerme el dormido, no pase mucho tiempo fingiendo debido a que Hana se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Apenas la sentí cerrar la puerta abrí los ojos.

¿Cómo fue que Inuzuka Hana me llegó a gustar?... creo que necesito respuestas. Así es necesito respuestas a estas preguntas:

1-. ¿Me gusta?

2-. ¿Cómo se que me gusta?... bueno es obvio, solo acordarme de ella hace que muchas partes de mi cuerpo actúen diferentes… un ejemplo mis mejillas tornan un color carmesí, y me dan ganas de sonreír.

3-. ¿Por qué me gusta?

4-. ¿Quién fue el ser bendito que decidió hacer la alianza?... enserio necesito agradecerle.

5-. ¿Qué puedo hacer para gustarle?

6-. ¿Cómo diablos puedo agradecerles a los perros de Hana por el beso?

7-. ¿Por qué demonios sus labios son tan exquisitos y adictivos?

Podría seguir todo el día así pero creo que me aburriría a mi mismo con tanta pregunta.

¡Maldición ¿QUÉ ME ESTA PASANDO CONTIGO INUZUKA HANA?!-. o no, gran error, creo que lo grite, no… no lo creo ¡LO GRITE!. Maldición ¿Hana habrá escuchado?

* * *

Narro yo

Itachi dirige la mirada hacia la puerta del baño, y ve a la chica ya vestida en el marco de la puerta con los ojos y la boca abierta a más no poder.

I… Itachi-. Dijo asombrada Hana.

* * *

Narra Itachi

Me levante tan rápido como pude y corrí hasta quedar en frente a ella, la cogí fuertemente de la cintura y la bese.

La bese, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, quería que el tiempo se detuviera, pero lamentablemente la falta de aire se hizo presente.

Itachi-. Dijo mientras yo apoyaba su frente contra la mía.

No te lo negare-. Respondí yo realmente serio, creo que nunca antes en mi vida había estado tan serio como ahora-. Me gustas mucho, creo que me enamore de ti-. Luego la volví a besar. Que les puedo decir, nunca me caractericé por ser tímido.


	7. Hana

Capitulo VI: "Hana"

Narra Hana

No lo puedo creer, ese idiota de Uchiha Itachi se me declaro, bueno primero creí que era un sueño ¡Pero no lo era! Y me alegro de estar despierta…

… lo que paso fue...

Flash Back

… ¡Maldición ¿QUÉ ME ESTA PASANDO CONTIGO INUZUKA HANA?!-. Estaba saliendo del baño cuando escuche aquel grito Itachi, quede plasmada y solo reaccione a decir un débil "Itachi". Para cuando vine a reaccionar Itachi estaba en frente mío a punto e besarme, cosa que hizo, pero fue algo diferente al beso anterior. Algo tenía que me encanto. La falta de aire se hizo presente, pero yo no quería separarme de él.

Itachi-. Dije algo nerviosa y confundida.

No te lo negare-. Dijo serio como siempre-. Me gustas mucho, creo que me enamore de ti-. Creo que mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento. Cuando escuche eso me alegre, nunca había estado tan feliz en mi vida. De verdad nunca imagine que ser correspondida seria tan satisfactorio. De verdad era muy perfecto para ser un sueño… en ese momento sentí nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Pero por lastima todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, y la falta de aire se hizo presente.

Itachi-. Por Kami, ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE TARTAMUDEAR AHORA?!-. Tu… tu… tam… también… m… m… me gustas-. Apenas termine de hablar lo volví a besar.

Definitivamente este es el día más feliz de mi vida, estoy en las nubes. Luego de más o menos media hora de besos ambos bajamos a desayunar. El día se me paso realmente muy rápido.

En la tarde fuimos a dar un paseo por la aldea, paramos en una plaza e Ita-chan (tenía que ponerlo ja ja ja… realmente suena bien :P) como le digo ahora me compro un perrito de felpa (peluche)…

… creo que las alianzas no son tan malas después de todo.

Laa_katoo


	8. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
